I'm the Seductress in Red Lipstick
by BloodCry
Summary: AU Chuck-Blair. There's a pretty brunette in a hot red dress with ruby lips shooting coy looks at Chuck Bass. She looks like a certain brunette who left three years ago. M for infrequent coarse language. HA, IN PROGRESS! I'm writing it again :D


I'm the Seductress in Red Lipstick

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf) or the song lyrics 'Red Lipstick' by Kesha.

…

She offered a smile and raised her martini. He returned the gesture and pocketed his phone. It looks like he didn't have to call anyone after all.

_You can't take your eyes off me, oh__  
__Better get your hands off me, I know,__  
__You find me irresistible but hey__  
__Keep it under control_

Chuck Bass walked over to the beautiful brunette vixen who had been shooting coy looks to him from underneath her lashes. She was stunning and he knew he wasn't the only one who had been staring at her all night.

_I see you offering me again and again,__  
__You're, wicked obvious the way your starin'_

_You, got me wondering what it is?__  
__What could it be?__  
__Makes me so captivating_

Blair Waldorf sneaked a smile underneath her martini as she took a delicate sip. Chuck Bass really didn't recognise her. She supposed three years did that to people. With her bright red cocktail dress and glistening ruby lips, she made sure and took care in detail that she would be the centre of attention at Victrola.

_My sexy hair__  
__My vixen eyes_

Chuck Bass ran a hand through his hair and offered a charming smile to the lovely lady currently occupying his attention. "So what brings you here, love?" Her cobalt eyes blinked and her ruby lips opened. He groaned inwardly. What was it about her that was so captivating?

_No, I really think it's my__  
__Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my__  
__Red lipstick!_

"I heard about this club from a friend." She bit her lip from smirking. Chuck really didn't remember her. She put down her martini and faced him properly. There was no flash of recognition yet, pity.

_Say you love me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__You wanna touch me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Works like magic_

"Well, I'd like to thank your friend. I'm Chuck Bass." He smirked and sat down on the seat closest to her. A bartender discreetly cleared his throat and Chuck Bass shot him a glare. The bartender scrambled away, promptly. But his eyes reverted back to the brunette. There really was something about her; something that he just couldn't put a finger on.

_Red lipstick__  
__Can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__I'm the seductress in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Got cha beggin boy again__  
__When I wear my__  
__Red lipstick_

"Chuck Bass, I think I've heard about you from somewhere." Blair tilted her head and added in her mind, you know, only everywhere. She feigned ignorance as he slouched and put on his bad boy persona. A scotch appeared on the table and he poured it down his throat. Nothing had changed about Chuck Bass.

_Red's the colour of passion or lust__  
__Got the colour of evil and blood__  
__Painted on me with such intention__  
__Gettin' your full attention_

Chuck did his whole routine. The flirting, the charming, the brunette was going home tonight with him. She was his and then in the morning, well, she seemed like the type who'd leave in the morning.

_Now that I got you exactly where I want__  
__I get to tease you baby__  
__Now I get to taunt__  
__In the nature of my crimson colour gloves__  
__Feeling the devils lips_

Blair leaned forward and looked him in the eye, letting them glaze over with lust, real lust. She hadn't seen him in three years but Chuck was still the womaniser he was. She both loved and hated him for that.

_I got you fucked__  
__You've been hypnotized and__  
__I'm really sure it's thanks to my___

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my__  
__Red lipstick!_

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Chuck extended the invitation they were both dying to hear. Her ruby lips curled up and he felt something stir in his stomach. He frowned. He hadn't felt that sensation, since, well, forever. What had Blair called them? Oh, butterflies, he had butterflies.

_Say you love me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__You wanna touch me in my_

_Red lipstick__  
__Can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Works like magic_

"Of course," she whispered huskily. A room mate had taught her that, to fake lust in her voice. But her room mate had done that to get help from her homework and get laid; Blair of course, was doing this to get back at Chuck.

_Red lipstick__  
__Can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__I'm the seductress in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Got cha beggin boy again__  
__When I wear my__  
__Red lipstick_

As the brunette got off the stool, Chuck placed a hand at the small of her hand and led her to the door. He gave the bartender a nod and whispered in her ear, "My apartment's at the Empire, a lovely hotel nearby. Or did you have a place in mind?"

_Whatever Blair wants__  
__Blair gets__  
__I want a man__  
__Little Blair wants you!_

"No, no problems. I've never been to the Empire." She licked his ear lobe and his grip on her tightened. She turned and placed her head on his shoulder as he led them to a limo that was waiting for the two of them. "Arthur, we'd like to go to the Empire."

_Red lipstick__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Do you want to suck some of my__  
__Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my__  
__Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my__  
__Red lipstick!_

When the brunette's small hands started roving around his body, he chuckled and stopped her. The back of this limo, in particular, was sacred to him. His favourite memory was made here and no matter how beautiful and sexy this brunette was, she couldn't destroy those memories. _  
_  
_Say you love me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__You wanna touch me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Works like magic_

Blair placed her hands in her lap and pouted. So, Chuck didn't like playing in limos or had he stopped because … Blair mentally slapped herself, Chuck Bass couldn't still be holding a torch for her. No, things like that only happened to Audrey and fairytales and no matter what she told herself, she wasn't Audrey in a movie. _  
_  
_Red lipstick__  
__Say you love me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Just wanna fuck me in my!__  
__Red lipstick__  
__You can't ignore me in my__  
__Red lipstick__  
__Works like magic!_

Finally, they had arrived at the Empire and were already fumbling at each other's clothes. For some strange reason, his body was even more responsive than ever and it made him … vaguely uncomfortable. But he kept going. Chuck Bass did not disappoint.

_Please baby__  
__Stop lookin at me like that__  
__Got a little drool right there on your sweater_

Oh my god, what was she doing? Blair nearly gasped in horror but stopped from embarrassing herself just in time. She coolly stepped back from Chuck who stuttered in surprise. "Sorry, I don't sleep with men who have butterflies." Chuck froze.

___Dude stop!_

"I'm sorry?" He moved closer and started touching her again. She stepped back again. How many times did she have to say it for Chuck to get it?

_You're freaking me out__  
__I mean, I'm not really that hot, okay well maybe I am__  
__Hahaha,__  
__Seriously don't touch me__  
__Don't touch me_

"Sorry, I'm waiting for three words." She winked and left Chuck completely bewildered. He suddenly got it and chased after her. He didn't normally chase after women but he'd make an exception for this brunette, maybe because she looked so much like Blair. Yes, Blair Waldorf, the ice princess, he chuckled darkly. _  
_  
_Red Lipstick..._

"Why are you following me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Why am I following you? I'm following you because I didn't do it three years ago. I didn't follow the woman of my dreams. I'm following you because you're Blair Waldorf and I'm Chuck Bass." He held her hand and kissed it. He looked at her expectantly.

"So you finally got it." She smirked before grabbing his tie and kissed him hard on the lips.

Out of no where, Chuck Bass pulled away. Blair raised an eyebrow. He visibly swallowed.

"I have to say this. Or I won't have a better chance. I love you, Blair. I always have and I always will." Chuck gently kissed her cheek and Blair; Blair felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, you already know I love you Chuck Bass and there's nothing that can change that." Blair smiled hesitantly and Chuck held her. He held her like he did in her dreams.

So the seductress got seduced. 

…

AN: Sorry, I got writer's block and had to write something. Review people! This may turn into something more than a one shot if you want…

PS. I changed the lyrics a little; instead of Kesha's name, I put in Blair's name in case that put off anyone (:


End file.
